FANTASTICS
|Title = |Image = FANTASTICS_-_FANTASTIC 9_promo.jpg |Caption = FANTASTICS promoting FANTASTIC 9 (2020) |Former = FANTASTICS (2017-2018) |Birth Name = |Formation = December 29, 2016 ( ; days) |Debut = December 5, 2018 ( ; days) |Origin = Japan |Genres = |Years Active = 2016-present |Labels = rhythm zone (2018-present) |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = EXILE, EXILE TRIBE, Jr.EXILE |Website = fantastics-ldh.jp |Members = Sekai Sato Taiki Sawamoto Natsuki Seguchi Leiya Hori Natsuki Kimura Keito Yagi Yusei Nakajima Sota |Formermemb = Nakao Shota (2017-2018) †}} FANTASTICS from EXILE TRIBE is a Japanese male dance group signed to rhythm zone and being managed by LDH. The group is composed by 8 members: 2 vocalists and 6 performers. The group made their major debut on December 5, 2018, joining the EXILE TRIBE. Members * Sekai (Leader) * Sato Taiki (Leader) * Sawamoto Natsuki * Seguchi Leiya * Hori Natsuki * Kimura Keito * Yagi Yusei * Nakajima Sota Honorary Member * Nakao Shota (2017-2018) † History 2016 On December 29, Sekai, Sato Taiki and five performers from EXPG were selected to form a new dance group. 2017 On January 31, the group was formerly announced on the TV show Shuukan EXILE, being named FANTASTICS. The unit have a total of seven performers, five EXPG students coming from the dance team EXILE GENERATIONS: Sawamoto Natsuki, Seguchi Leiya, Nakao Shota, Hori Natsuki and Kimura Keito, and two EXILE members Sekai and Sato Taiki, which got defined as leaders of the unit. FANTASTICS went on a Musha Shugyo tour during the months of February and March. On May 15, LDH started a new edition of the VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION, to search vocalists for the group.http://www.ldh.co.jp/news/detail.php?lang=jpn&site=EXILE&newsid=0000013234 On December 20, it was announced on the TV show Sukkiri that VBA5 finalists Yagi Yusei and Nakajima Sota were announced as vocalists of the group. 2018 On March 3, member Nakao Shota revealed that he got diagnosed with stomach cancer and would be halting his activities with the group to focus on full treatment.http://m.ex-m.jp/news/detail?news_id=15855&group_id=168 On April 14, the group started their second Musha Shugyo, titled FANTASTIC 9. The events would be held as 8 due to Nakao being on hiatus due to his stomach treatment. On May 1, it was announced that BALLISTIK BOYZ would be the opening act of the events starting from May 12. On May 4, the group featured on EXILE's digital single "Turn Back Time", being the group's first release. On July 8, it was announced that Nakao Shota had unfortunately passed away on July 6. He was announced dead at 7:23am.FANTASTICS 中尾翔太を応援してくださる皆様へのお知らせ On September 15, during EXILE's first concert of the EXILE LIVE TOUR 2018-2019 "STAR OF WISH", they were announced as an official EXILE TRIBE group together with the announcement that they would debut on December 5, 2018 with the song "OVER DRIVE".FANTASTICS、メジャーデビュー決定 2019 On April 3, the group released their second single "Flying Fish". On August 21, the group released their third single "Dear Destiny". From October 11 to November 21, the group held their first hall tour FANTASTICS SOUND DRAMA 2019 FANTASTIC NINE. On December 4, a day before their 1st anniversary since debut, the group released their fourth single "Time Camera". 2020 On February 12, the group will release their first album FANTASTIC 9. From March 28 to July 19, the group will hold their first arena tour, FANTASTICS LIVE TOUR 2020 "FNT".FANTASTICS LIVE TOUR 2020 "FNT"開催決定!! Sometime in spring, the group will release their first group photobook in Spring with photos from the FANTASTICS SOUND DRAMA 2019 FANTASTIC NINE tour.FANTASTICS from EXILE TRIBE 1st写真集 2020年春発売決定！ Discography Studio Albums # 2020.02.12 FANTASTIC 9 Other Albums * 2019.07.03 BATTLE OF TOKYO ~ENTER THE Jr.EXILE~ Singles # 2018.12.05 OVER DRIVE # 2019.04.03 Flying Fish # 2019.08.21 Dear Destiny # 2019.12.04 Time Camera Pre-release Singles # 2018.11.30 WHAT A WONDER # 2019.08.09 Dear Destiny Collaborations/Others * 2018.05.04 EXILE - "Turn Back Time" (feat. FANTASTICS) Filmography Music Videos * 2018 GENERATIONS - "Y.M.C.A." * 2018 - " " Concerts/Tours ; Tours # 2019.10.11-2019.11.21 FANTASTICS SOUND DRAMA 2019 FANTASTIC NINE # 2020.03.28-2020.07.19 FANTASTICS LIVE TOUR 2020 "FNT" ; Concerts Featured In * 2018.09.15-2019.02.11 EXILE LIVE TOUR 2018-2019 "STAR OF WISH" * 2019.07.04-2019.07.07 BATTLE OF TOKYO ~ENTER THE Jr.EXILE~ Publications ; Photobooks # TBA TBA Gallery References External links * Official Website * FANTASTICS Twitter Page Category:FANTASTICS Category:Groups Category:2018 Debut Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:Jr.EXILE